charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Absorption
Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical power, leaving the original owner without their powers. It is often accomplished by killing the powers' original host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. Methods of Power Absorption Powers Warlocks absorb the powers of other magical beings by killing the host and naturally obtaining their magic. Their most common targets are witches, though they go after demons and whitelighters as well. The Slime Demon used this power to feed on the magic of other beings for survival, as did the Spider Demon along with her Life Draining power. However, they used different methods: for example; The Slime Demon would engulf the foe with its slimy figure and digests them, while The Spider Demon would wrap her victims in a cocoon of webs and drain their powers through her hands The Dogan had the power to absorb the Essence of other magical beings, good or evil by killing them, absorbing their powers and the beings themselves through his hands in the process. The Titans had the power to absorb the abilities of other magical beings by pointing both hands at them. Cole Turner was also able to absorb powers through touch while he was in Demonic Wasteland. Though it's unknown if he can do that outside of Wasteland. Parasite Demons were a duo of demons cursed by a witch, reducing them to a powerless state, forcing them the absorb other beings' life force and powers to live. Sirk had the power to absorb the abilities of other magical beings, by killing them. He gained Paige Matthews ability to access magic school when he killed her. He also gains random powers for each kill, whether his victim is magical or not. All warlocks have the innate ability to absorb the power of the beings they kill. However, Matthew Tate had the ability to copy the powers used on him without kiling the victim. Artifacts Power Sucking Athames are able to naturally absorb a being's powers into the blade and then into the wielder. It is commonly used by Warlocks to kill witches and steal/store their powers. The Hollow can absorb all powers that it comes in physical contact with. Once the Hollow is contained, the powers are returned. The Crystal Sword was a formidable magical weapon formerly owned by Gabriel Statler which could absorb the powers and skills of other magical beings. Drake dè Mon, a former Mercury demon, once made a Deal with a Sorcerer to be made human, with a soul, but if Drake used his powers in an offensive manner, they would be forfeit to the Sorcerer. Spells and Rituals A witch can use a spell to extract the power of Empathy from someone: To Relinquish an Empath's Power. However, the power will find a new host, the spell caster. However, the power of empathy will drive the witch insane if they were never meant to have it, and will die within 24 hours unless the power is withdrawn. A witch can also use a spell to steal another witch's magic: To Separate a Witch from Her Powers. While witches can use this spell to take someone's magic into themselves, they can also redirect it to someone they intend to give the power to. Gail Altman, Amanda and Helen used this spell to deliver the Charmed Ones' powers to the demon Cryto. The spell is used once again by the Stillman sisters to steal the Charmed Ones' powers for themselves. Another method includes the spell to swap powers between magical beings. Piper Halliwell once used this spell to switch powers with Leo, but also accidentally switched Prue and Phoebe's powers. Potions In the spell to separate a witch's power, there is also a potion required for the spell to work properly. Zankou used this potion to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. However, the potion is useless if the witch it targets is in astral mode. Offensive Usage Power absorption is mostly used to weaken one's opponents, draining them and leaving them powerless to fight. In the case of The Hollow or the Parasite Demons, they absorb the magic of the powers or potions used on them, granting them a form of Immunity towards attacks, but they vary in the fact that The Hollow can automatically absorb the powers used on it or its host(s) but the Parasite Demons have to do it consciously, leaving them vulnerable to attack when caught off-guard. Gallery EnergyBallThrown.jpg PaigeAbsorbs.jpg All Absorbs.jpg UsingEnergyBalls.jpg List of Users ;Original power *The Titans *Neena * Zankou * Dogan * Parasite Demons *Warlocks (through Athames) * Cole Turner (while in the Demonic Wasteland) ;Through artifacts, potions, etc. *The Hollow *Gabriel Statler (through the Crystal Sword) See Also *Power Mimicry *Power Extraction *Power Sucking Athame Category:Powers